The present invention relates to a student's multi-function protractor comprising an upper base, a middle plate and a lower base which provides up to 360 degrees rotation for drawing various geometric figures.
Conventional protractors are semi-circular in shape; therefore, if an angle measured by a conventional protractor is more than 180 degrees, the protractor should be rotated 180 degrees for a second measurement. This results in complexity of measurement. Further, using the conventional protractor to draw a line is also inconvenient because two end-points should first be marked off, then connected using a straight rule. Especially, conventional protractor cannot be used to draw other geometric figures, such as triangles, multi-angled figures and so on.